The use of fluoropolymers to produce hydrophobic surfaces that will repel water are known. However, conventional fluoropolymer treatments of textile fabrics have several disadvantages, including (i) relatively high loadings on the fabric in order to achieve desired hydrophobicity, (ii) inadequate wash durability characteristics, and (iii) inadequate low surface energy characteristics required for superoleophobic or oil repellency.
Quarpel (acronym for “Quatermaster Repellent”) fabrics have also been used extensively to provide water and stain resistances for textile fabrics, especially rain and chemical resistant combat clothing.
The following non-exhaustive listing of prior proposals in the art will provide additional background to the embodiments disclosed herein:
Leng et al, Langmuir, 2009, 25 (4), pp 2456-2460, describes the deposition of a textured surface with superhydrophobic and superoleophobic behavior. The disclosed surface treatment however has shortcomings due to degradation of the fabric thereby resulting in very poor mechanical properties as measured by standard industry test methods. In addition, the process for the disclosed treatment also involves many steps thereby presently practical manufacturing difficulties using conventional textile process equipment.
Choi et al, Adv. Mater. 2009, 21, 2190-2195, report the use of fluorinated polyhedral oligomeric silsesquioxane (F-POSS) for textile treatments to achieve hydrophobicity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,879,743 describes the use of surface treated particles and a fluorochemical to produce oil and water repellency. Specifically, the '743 patent teaches that silane coupling agents and a relatively narrow size distribution of the particles are necessary for adequate repellency performance characteristics.